spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Life Of Living Patrick!
This is awful. The life of living Patrick! ''is a currently ongoing/active spin-off of ''SpongeBob SquarePants by LKAD. After being taunted and laughed at by Squidward, Patrick decides that he is indeed an idiot and decides to leave Bikini Bottom forever for Starville, where he meet new friends, acquaintances, villains and others as he starts a new life. EVERY SEASON CONSISTS OF 20 EPISODES. Anyone can edit this as long as there's nothing wrong with the episodes! This show airs everyday on the regular Nickelodeon at 6-8 AM, 5-6 PM and 9-10 PM. It also airs on Sundays through Thursdays at 8-9 PM, Fridays at 10-11 PM and Saturdays at 11 PM-1 AM in Nick at Nite (at the request of the Nickelodeon directors). There, it receives a TV-PG rating. Nickelodeon had originally planned to cancel the show after Season 3, but continuing popularity and strong merchandise sales eventually convinced Nickelodeon to let the show continue on. Summary Patrick leaves Bikini Bottom after being laughed at by Squidward and eventually stumbles upon Starville, which eventually hosts Patrick's new home. He meets some new friends and acquaintances, such as Mayor Alastair MacFish. Unfortunately, Tattletale Strangler is Vice-Mayor and wants to remove Patrick as a first step towards revenge at SpongeBob (who pays a visit occasionally with other friends). In Season 2, Squidward moves to Starville just to attend class by the legendary James Clarinetstar. His long-time archenemy Squilliam moves there too and buys a nearby copper mine. The continuation of their rivalry is a sub-plot in this show, which mainly takes place in or around the mostly starfish-inhabited Starville. In Season 3, Starville has had many more adventures take place that are action-packed which was shown in the previous two seasons as well but not as concrete as the season 3 adventures were. Also,Strangler resorted to poisons to kill Patrick with depsite the poisons failing all the time. The poisons have been used ever since. In Season 4, the show officially started to show more robust flashbacks and adventures outside of the Starville community. Squilliam and Patrick's relationship became more strained after Patrick tried to force him to blac out Squilliam Group.ltd. And Season 4 also marks the first season to ever show a flashback from the original SpongeBob SquarePants cartoon. See the season 4 finale for more information on the SpongeBob flashback. In Season 5, as season 4 showed the best adventures, Season 5 was the first season to have a minor hiatus in the show and also the season where the 100th episode special aired. This season seemed to have risen more politically such as more background on the Mayor and The Strangler creating his biggest evil plan yet. The finale aired on April 20, 2015 thus, bringing a conclusion to this show's fifth season. Season 6 brought on much new storylines to the show such as introducing The Krusty Burgers, a successor of The Krusty Krab, tackling on issues such as internet trends and copyright, The Strangler's fallout as Vice-Mayor and a mini-Clown saga to wrap up the season. All in all, this season provided a great game-changer to the show and the following Season 7. Season 7 is to pick up right where Season 6 left off, and is expected to be just like any other season. It will begin in Summer 2017 and carry on from there. Characters See List of characters in Patrick's New Life. Episodes See also List of episodes in Patrick's New Life for easier navigation. Season 1 1. Goodbye Bikini Bottom, Hello Starville: After being taunted and laughed at by Squidward for doing numerous foolish things, Patrick leaves Bikini Bottom, against the wishes of his friends (except Squidward), for Starville, where he buys a house sold for free next to the House of the Mayor and gets to meet Mayor Alastair MacFish and Vice-Mayor Tattletale Strangler when they visited Patrick, who still wants revenge at Patrick's best friend SpongeBob (see the SBSP Season 3 episode SpongeBob Meets the Strangler on how the Strangler meets SpongeBob) and seeks to remove Patrick as soon as possible. First appearance: Patrick Star, Alastair MacStar, Tattletale Strangler, SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Patty Rechid, Ty Cobbstar, Jack Beanstar. 2. No More, Clarinet-a-James: SpongeBob, Sandy and Squidward (reluctantly) pay a visit to Patrick in Starville. Patrick brings them to the Clarinet Palace to attend lessons from national clarinetist celebrity (and Squidward's idol) James "Clarinet-a-James" Clarinetstar. Squidward's horrible playing causes disaster, and Clarinetstar gives Squidward a week to improve his clarinet playing, otherwise he'll leave Starville and force the Clarinet Palace into bankruptcy. First appearance: James "Clarinet-a-James" Clarinetstar, Selma Clarinetstar, Quentin Tay, Anna Tay, Ollie Ettimoore, Chris Doneganstar, P. E. P. S. I. Hooray. 3. Community Patrick: Patrick is forced to do community service for 47 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds after littering in front of Jay Giftstar's gift shop, the Starville Gift Shop, but he only adds more littering. Mayor MacStar and Vice-Mayor Strangler get into a televised (Patrick's idea) debate on what to do with Patrick, with Strangler suggesting that Patrick be executed and MacStar sending Patrick to a mental institution. The debate is inconclusive. First appearance: Judge Pietro MacStar, Jay Giftstar, Mary-Sue Giftstar. 4. Patrick-o-Advertise: Jay and Mary-Sue Giftstar hire Patrick as the cashier in their Starville Gift Shop. Patrick messes up with his job, but instead of firing him, Jay exploits Patrick as a tool for television advertising. "Mr. Gift Hero" becomes suddenly popular and, aside from appearing in commercials, Patrick is trusted to give gifts to customers after Jay deals with the payment. 5. President the Stupid: A series of mistakes in procedures result in Patrick, instead of Mayor Alastair MacFish, being nominated for President of the United Cities of Bottom. With the other candidates withdrawing in protest of an idiot being nominated, Patrick is automatically elected President and started making policies which are either foolish or totalitarian in nature, so former President Joshua Swad instigates a national revolution to return to power. First appearance: Joshua Swad. 6. Me, The Judge and The Clarinetist: Patrick and his new friend, none other than Judge Pietro MacStar, attend a James Clarinetstar lesson in the Clarinet Palace, only to be told, along with all other students, that Clarinetstar is planning for a clarinet show on the stage. Patrick and the others train rigorously in preparation for the show. 7. Stop the Debate: The citizens of Starville travel to "human land" with Sandy Cheeks as the guide. Traveling to San Francisco, Patrick mistakes the dynamites for bottles and mislead the other Starvillians into believing him. Finding that the bottles cannot be used, Patrick and the Starvillians throw it to the Golden Gate Bridge, blowing up parts of it. As Patrick faces life imprisonment, Sandy tries to negotiate with city authorities to ensure Patrick's release. 8. No Smoking is Star: Patrick and the gate guards Ty Cobbstar and Jack Beanstar appear in an anti-smoking commercial. Patrick mistakes a lit cigarette in the commercial for a drinking straw and takes it right before the camera. Patrick soon finds himself becoming a star as a result of the commercial while smoking every single day. He realizes that he hates being a star and tries to stop smoking and put the commercial out of broadcast. 9. The Starville Bowl: Cobbstar and Beanstar volunteer to join the underachieving Starville Rockets in the Starville Bowl against the Starville Jets. In a major upset, the Rockets win and football teams from neighboring cities try to take Cobbstar and Beanstar. When Mayor MacStar refuses to let them leave Starville, representatives from other cities come to fight against each other, including against Starville's representative with the winner to take the two. Note: First episode not to feature Patrick as the main character. 10. Patrick the Journalist: Part 1 (A History of Glory): Patrick poses as a journalist and asks some of the more older men in Starville of their involvement in the Bikini Bottom Naval Mutiny of 1969. First appearance: Mr. Krabs (flashback), the Bikini Bottom Naval Mutineers of 1969. 11. Patrick the Journalist: Part 2 (Alastair on the Fast Lane): Patrick asks Mayor Alastair MacFish of his years as an underwater champion racer and why he shouted "Holyfield madman!" while attending the second Holyfield-Tyson fight in June 1997 (for which Alastair made the Sports Illustrated cover in July) despite the fact "that in that fight, Tyson was the true madman". 12. Patrick the Journalist: Part 3 (The Magnate's Daughter): Patrick asks fellow James Clarinetstar class student Ollie Ettiemoore on why she ran away from home and the unimaginative strict, business-like life under his father, business magnate Albert Ettiemoore. First appearance: Albert Ettiemoore (flashback). 13. Read My Lips: More and More Taxes: After an economic downturn, Mayor Alastair announces that he is raising existing taxes and creating new ones. The public enraged, Patrick steps in to find a solution to the downturn "with my stupidity" and eliminate the necessity of raising and creating new taxes. 14. The Sea Dragon's Curse: Having been rude to Uno the Sea Dragon (whom he views as a "stinky monster") Patrick is given credit for motivating Uno to place a 1000-year curse on the gift shop. Patrick, Jay and Mary-Sue go to Uno's lair and have to complete several puzzles to lift the curse. Eventually, Uno becomes the new cashier, while Patrick (much to his happiness) becomes a janitor as the lair is bulldozed for a real estate project. First appearance: Uno the Sea Dragon. 15. The Starville Gift Shop Training Video: A training video for the Starville Gift Shop directed by Jay and Mary-Sue, starring Patrick, Mayor Alastair and Vice-Mayor Strangler, who uses the opportunity to try remove Patrick from the scene. 16. Coin Scare: Part 1: After homeless Sano Torino enters a coma after touching a coin on the street, a "coin scare" ensues in Starville as people avoid using coins. Patrick finds out that the coin Torino discovers is actually intended to kill Patrick (whose house is right in front of the place Torino finds the coin) but somehow misses the target. However, instead of securing the arrest of Tattletale Strangler, Patrick accuses "bad environment" for "poisoning" the coin, rendering the results ineffective. First appearance: Sano Torino. 17. Coin Scare: Part 2: Uno is unconvinced of Patrick's investigation and launches his own investigation, concluding that Strangler is indeed behind the coin. He and Patrick go to the Starville Hospital where Torino regains consciousness and reports seeing a mailman dropping the coin. Asking mailmen in Starville, Uno and Patrick instead comes to a conclusion that the coin has been accidentally exposed to dangerous chemicals, and the investigation is closed without any clear result. First appearance: Jack the Mailman, The Mailmen Association of Starville. 18. The Strange Story of an Encyclopaedia: The Starville government commissions an encyclopedia, titled the Encyclopaedia Starvillica. Patrick recruits Sandy, Mr. Krabs and also Tattletale Strangler to make the encyclopedia. Strangler hires a group of thugs to kill Patrick while he is reviewing Strangler's revisions, but the thugs are instead recruited by Krabs as he hunts for the supposedly magical Crystal of Starville in the forests near Starville, further delaying the encyclopedia's completion. First appearance: Mr. Krabs (present-day). 19. You Furnish the Paper, I Furnish the Chaos: As a result of sagging sales, Jay Giftstar starts the Giftstar Examiner newspaper to make sensationalist and highly unrealistic articles about the gifts in the shop while revealing highly classified government "trade" information. When collectors from all over the seas come to take the government's (instead of the shop's) belongings, Mayor MacStar declares martial law and Patrick is sent to persuade the Mayor to change his mind. 20. Riding the Stupidity Wave: Jockcar and Sons Company is asked to make a limousine for the Mayor and Vice-Mayor. They recruit Patrick (seen as an ideal designer) to make the limousine. Despite having a reported value of US$1.500.000, Patrick's limousine turns out to be a monstrosity, with an extremely noise engine, nearly nonfunctional steering, leaking roof, a radio only able to produce a noisy "Ooooo" sound and bright light from lamps causing temporary blindness. The company declares bankruptcy and Patrick returns to the gift shop. First appearance: Jockcar and Sons Company, Javier Greenstar, Millie Greenstar, Silius Sconstar, Alastair's Robot, Old Man Jenkins. Season 2 The show's Season 1 turned out to be a success for Nickelodeon, so they decided to order Season 2 and let the show continue. 21. I, Tattletale Strangler: In this 1-hour TV movie, follow the rise of Tattletale Strangler from an impoverished little boy in Bikini Bottom to one of the most prominent crime figures and the Vice-Mayor of Starville from the viewpoint of the Strangler himself. 22. Hey, Old Man Jenkins!: Old Man Jenkins is arrested after being accused of robbery in Starville. Patrick becomes his lawyer and in the court he starts making "stupid" statements about Old Man Jenkins which leads Judge Pietro MacFish to think that Jenkins is "unsuitable" for a robbery and frees him. 23. The Great Clash: Reality vs. Fiction: Patrick, Mayor Alastair and Vice-Mayor Strangler sues LKAD for exploiting them. LKAD then rallies Stephen Hillenburg and Derek Drymon to his cause. Hillenburg becomes involved in a taunting match with Dr. Milton Sumter, Patrick's lawyer. Strangler attacks LKAD and a brawl ensues. Judge Pietro MacFish declares the case closed and orders all records of the court session destroyed. First appearance: Dr. Milton Sumter. 24. Sir Dead or Alive: Mr. Krabs comes to visit Patrick, and forces him to make an internationally televised broadcast on TV Starville declaring his wishes to have his money in his grave when he dies. The next day, viewers protest and demand Krabs' arrest for "being cheap to the grave". First appearance: Marty O. Jonstar, TV Starville. 25. Big Pizza Splash: While creating the Starville Special Pizza following the "Guide to Making Starville Pizzas", Patrick forgets to add the "green spice" and unassumingly adds "red Philippine sauce" followed by boiling water and eats it. The next day, feeling unwell, Patrick is told by doctors that he has created a bomb which is to detonate in 5 hours, and an emergency surgery is held to have the bomb extracted. 26. Two Squids For Two Reasons: Squidward and Squilliam become the first two squids to live in Starville; Squidward to attend James Clarinetstar's class and Squilliam to take over the nearby copper mine. 27. The Fall and Rise of James Clarinetstar: James Clarinetstar's class is closed due to budget cuts. Squidward and Patrick reluctantly work together to have the class resurrected. 28. A History of Chaos and Happiness: Mayor Alastair MacFish tells Patrick, Squidward and Squilliam the "chaotic and happy" history of Starville after its establishment by the 7 starfish patriarchs in 1924. 29. Squilliam in on Mine: Workers in the copper mine go on strike after Squilliam refuses to pay them money. When Squilliam is "arrested" by the miners, Squidward and Patrick try to rescue him, with some help from a very reluctant Tattletale Strangler. 30. Patrick and Friends in Chernobyl: Part 1: Going on a venture with Sandy, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs to "human land", Patrick tours Chernobyl and, without knowledge of authorities, slip into the remote corners of the power plant with his friends. Unfortunately, due to "playing" with the buttons, Patrick activates all reactors and then starts a massive meltdown. 31. Patrick and Friends in Chernobyl: Part 2: All reactors suffer a meltdown. The city of Kiev is evacuated along with Patrick, Sandy, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. Feeling guilty, Patrick disembarks to extinguish the fire, and the others chase him from behind, trying to stop him from going. 32. Patrick and Friends in Chernobyl: Part 3: Patrick steals protective clothing and equipment from several firefighters, who then chase him along with Patrick's friends. Patrick then extinguishes the massive fire in Chernobyl. He and his friends are sentenced to life in prison, but Mayor Alastair comes and secures their release, and return to the underwater. 33. Outrageously Fancy with Squilliam Fancyson: Squilliam has his own talk show in TV Starville, called Outrageously Fancy with Squilliam Fancyson. Watching Squilliam act as both the host and guest, Squidward decides to show off his "artistic" skills and storms into the show, causing a disturbance. 34. Patrick, Tattletale and the Barbarians: Going on a trip to the forests near Starville, Patrick and Tattletale Strangler are separated from the others and end up in a barbarian society. Tattletale finds it easy to adapt, and he uses the tribal chief to ensure Patrick's removal, but some tribesmen hear of this plan and protect Patrick from harm. Meanwhile, Squilliam buys fancy clothes. 35. Resurrect for Reborn: Squilliam dies drinking a poisonous Caffeine-Free Pepsi in a can while doing a commercial with P.E.P.S.I. Hooray and the Tay siblings. The Flying Dutchman agrees to resurrect Squilliam, but he must never again be cheap. Squilliam finds it difficult not to break this pledge. First appearance: The Flying Dutchman. 36. Behold the Pantheon: Squidward is arrested by King Neptune's Divine Army after insulting Neptune for "not having the artistic skills of mine" and brought to Atlantis. With SpongeBob's help from Bikini Bottom, Patrick and Mayor Alastair prepare a statement defending Squidward, but Squilliam is bribing the judges in an attempt to have Squidward frozen to death. First appearance: King Neptune, Princess Mindy. 37. Honoring Swat: Patrick is sent as a "goodwill ambassador" to the nearby Sultanate of Swat. However, Sultan Ruth throws Patrick to jail as a result of "stupid and inappropriate conduct" and wages war against the "stupids" in Starville. Feeling guilty, Patrick escapes from jail and tries to stop the Swatians from invading Starville. First appearance: Sultan Ruth. 38. Finally to the Class: Squidward finally attends James Clarinetstar's clarinet class in the Clarinet Palace with Patrick and Judge Pietro MacFish, but it turns out that James is suffering from exhaustion, so Squilliam is brought in as a temporary replacement. 39. No More Star: Patrick is fired after using so-called "alternative words" which turn out to be Starville-style insults. Determined to get his job, Patrick starts composing a "Dictionary of the One True and Righteous Style of Words for Starville". Eventually, Patrick is rehired in the gift shop. 40. Professor of Decoration: Mayor MacFish and Vice-Mayor Strangler decide that the House of the Mayor needs to be redecorated, and Squidward steps in, having recruited Patrick and Selma Clarinetstar to his cause. Season 3 Season 2 was successful with viewers on Nick and Nite, so Nickelodeon authorized the creation of a third season, hoping to cash in on the series' increasing popularity. 41. Anger and Snowshoes: As Strangler tries to create a poison to weaken Patrick, he suddenly creates a highly-dangerous chemical which, after being exposed to elements of environment, turns the land around Starville into a complete winter wasteland. As people throw snowshoes as a sign of protest, Strangler reluctantly turns to Patrick to campaign for "redemption and forgiveness". 42. Reform-what?: At his robot and Patrick's suggestion, Mayor Alastair declares the 10 Laws of Reform to improve civil and human rights. Unfortunately, the Mayor is overthrown by mob rule, and Strangler seizes this chance to gain power "temporarily". Patrick, Squidward and Squilliam come to the rescue. 43. Turn Around and Run: Mayor Alastair, Vice-Mayor Strangler and Patrick race to be the first to run around the House of the Mayor 100 times in a row. 44. To the Mariana Trench: Old Man Jenkins defies old age as he leads Patrick and some adventurous citizens from Starville as they explore the Mariana Trench. 45. Citizens Day: On Citizens Day, Patrick and Squidward are banished from Starville for refusing to do community service like all other citizens, and they look for a way to return to Starville. 46. Banish! Banish!: Mayor Alastair decides that non-starfishes are destroying Starville's "culture" and orders their banishment from Starville. Squidward, Squilliam, Old Man Jenkins and even Alastair's robot (who is granted an exception) protest. 47. Mistaken Charity: Patrick mistakes a group of gangsters for a charity foundation, so when people start hating him for giving money to gangsters, Patrick runs away from Starville. 48. On Our Past: Patrick and Mayor Alastair visit the sunken ships on the seafloor around Bikini Atoll. 49. The Sale of Copper: After yet another dispute with miners, Squilliam is forced to close down his copper mine and falls into poverty. After being convinced by Patrick, Squidward comes to help Squilliam regain his copper mine. 50. Patrick the Historian: After reading several history books, Patrick becomes a historian, but he finds it hard to keep his job. 51. In the Name of No Neptune: When a thief tries to steal from Patrick's house, Patrick mistakes him for the God and worships him, followed by other citizens. Angered that he is no longer worshiped there, King Neptune comes with his warriors to punish Starville's citizens for their transgression. 52. The Official Virus-Producing Website: At Mayor Alastair's encouragement, Starville's very few computer programmers create an official website for the government, but when over 3000 viruses across the world are reported to come from the website, Alastair is forced to speak before the United Nations in New York City. 53. Patrick's YouTube: Patrick somehow gains a lot of money from the First Nautical Bank back in Bikini Bottom and buys YouTube, moving all its human employees underwater to the House of the Mayor in Starville. Mayor Alastair and Vice Mayor Strangler try to remove the employees from their official residence. First appearance: YouTube. 54. Big Time Wrestling: Squidward tries his hand at promoting wrestling fights in the brand-new Starville Astrodome. 55. You Know It When...: Vice-Mayor Strangler is known to have lots of secrets. Patrick, working together with Uno the Sea Dragon, tries to uncover the secrets. 56. You're Done, Uno: Uno the Sea Dragon is falsely accused by Vice-Mayor Strangler of being involved in a corruption case in an attempt to demoralize Uno's friend Patrick. With the help of a now-athletic Old Man Jenkins, Patrick attempts to stop Uno's scheduled hanging outside the House of the Mayor. 57. Warming the World: Mayor Alastair teaches viewers all about global warming. Note: This episode is non-canon. 58. Burn the Bakery: Patrick invents some new cakes and opens a bakery of his own, but when all the cakes turn out to be poisonous, the angry citizens arrive to burn Patrick's bakery. 59. Yes Sir, I Know: After ridiculing a group of "strange-clothing people", Patrick accepts their challenge to a street fight. Recruiting a reluctant Strangler, Patrick doesn't know that he's dealing with a crime syndicate, and that the cops are secretly observing the fight. 60. World Journey of Enlightenment: Jay and Mary-Sue Giftstar get into a fight and file for divorce. Horrified, Patrick and Uno consult Father Jay Rollofish, who takes Patrick, Uno, Jay and Mary-Sue on a "round-the-world journey for enlightenment" in an attempt to halt the divorce. First appearance: Father Jay Rollofish. Season 4 Season 3 was originally supposed to be the show's final season, but continuing popularity and strong merchandise sales convinced Nickelodeon to keep the show alive. 61. Ring of Destruction: Patrick finds a magical ring in the nearby Cave of Horror. The ring, which is cursed, turns out to be destructive, as Starville is reduced to rubble and its citizens flee in a mass exodus. Patrick tries to find a way to destroy the magical ring. 62. It's All Squilliam's Balloon: Squilliam invites Patrick, Squidward and Old Man Jenkins to the first flight of his all-new "Royale" balloon. However, ignoring advice from his crew, the arrogant Squilliam leads his balloon to a crash amid bad weather in the Altamei Mountains, and the group have to find their way back to civilization. 63. The Dancer and The Cheater: Part 1: Patrick and Mayor Alastair organize the Starville Dance Competition, and Squidward (despite his lackluster skills) and Squilliam (thanks to both good performance and bribing) are the finalists. Both finalists send spies to observe each other's moves, but Old Man Jenkins discovers this. 64. The Dancer and The Cheater: Part 2: After 2 days of cheating in training, Squidward and Squilliam are angry that the competition is declared a draw and send their spies in to a brawl. Squilliam's stronger spies win and Squilliam declares himself the winner, but Old Man Jenkins appears and provides evidence of cheating, which leads to both finalists being arrested and the competition aborted. 65. Chaos on Arbor Day: On Arbor Day, Patrick foolishly cuts down the trees in Starville, having assumed that they generate too much pollution. 66. You Try It: At Patrick's suggestion, the Starville government creates a zoo, but Patrick mistreats them and they start attacking civilians, forcing Mayor Alastair to unleash the Starville Army under Vice-Mayor Strangler's command.First appearance: Starville Army. 67. Flu of a Lifetime: Patrick's friends (SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs) come to see Patrick, but at the same time Vice-Mayor Strangler catches flu which spread to Patrick's friends. With the staff of the only hospital in Starville on holiday in New Kelp City, Patrick and Mayor Alastair have to treat them. 68. Burned at the Steak: The Tay siblings introduce steak to Starville. The citizens like it so much, the Starville Gift Shop starts serving steak in their brand-new "mini-restaurant", but when Patrick starts mixing ingredients of doubtful quality, Starvillians stop eating the steak and force Patrick and the Tay siblings to undergo a 3-day community service. 69. A Documentary on The Patriarch: A documentary-style 1-hour TV movie centering around William Silvers of Edinburgh, Scotland a.k.a. William Solomonstar, the earliest in a line of "patriarchs" of Starville, a sailor who frustrates James Cook so much that he curses him into turning into a starfish off Hawaii Island. 70. The Indy Idiocy: With the gift shop temporarily closed, Patrick, Uno, Jay and Mary-Sue go to see the 2011 Indianapolis 500. Thanks to his idiocy, Patrick finds himself on the track forcing A.J. Foyt out of the pace car (thinking that he "steals the toy") and then driving around the track wildly during the start, forcing several drivers to retire as a riot erupts among angry spectators demanding refunds. 71. Blowing Up Patrick: After several "idiotically troubled" visits to the House of the Mayor, Vice-Mayor Strangler is given the green light to use Patrick as a one-time target practice for bazooka users. Upon realizing this, Jay, Mary-Sue and Uno go to stop Strangler. 72. Headquarters Sabotage: The headquarters of the Squilliam Group Ltd. is to be opened in a few days, and Squidward enlists Patrick to help him sabotage the headquarters before the opening ceremony. 73. Another Good Visit: SpongeBob and friends visit Patrick and Squidward in Starville. Meanwhile, the gate guards argue after purposely stealing a balloon and a copy of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 just because they have no money. 74. Looking at Yourself is Not Easy: Vice-Mayor Strangler learns that he is dying from pneumonia. Looking back at the past, Strangler tries to reconcile with Patrick while at the same time preparing for a journey to Atlantis to demand a new "lease of life" from Neptune. Eventually successful at getting the lease of life and promising to be nice, Strangler returns to his sinister roots, and an enraged Neptune goes to Starville to "punish" Strangler. 75. The Star-Spangled Confusion: Patrick creates a "stupid, confusing and disorienting" national anthem for Starville, but when he calls the anthem "The Star-Spangled Banner", Starville is forced to confront the United States government. 76. Madness in Starville: Patrick claims to discovered a new type of liver inflammation, which he calls "Hepatitis ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ", but when a vaccine is created for this "illness", nearly everybody in Starville turns into madmen, and it's up to Patrick to solve the situation. 77. Black-and-White of Patrick: Patrick buys an antique black-and-white TV set, but when everybody starts using black-and-white TV sets like Patrick, Starville seems to be heading back to the past. 78. All Blacked Out: It's January 2012 and Patrick encourages everyone who owns a website across the world to have their websites blacked out in opposition against SOPA and PIPA, but when Squilliam refuses to have the official website of Squilliam Group Ltd. blacked out, Patrick and Squilliam start arguing.Note: This episode is non-canon. 79-80. The Times in '04 (Season Finale): Patrick creates a video for Starville, which is a flashback of Patrick's adventures when he and SpongeBob went looking for Neptune's crown.First appearance: Dennis (flashback), King Neptune (flashback) Season 5 81.' Bigger Boot: '''A nearby convenience store is ransacked, and all the investigators are completely dumbfounded. Patrick is asked to investigate, and receives the only three clues the forensics team could discover. A pair of sunglasses with smashed lenses, a stray bandanna, and a large message on the floor, formed with crushed seanut brittle. Patrick asks what it says, considering that he can't read. A police officer reads out slowly "'BIGGER BOOT" ' Terrified of who he thinks it might be, he flees Starville, hearing a faint motorcycle engine in the distance... '''82. Bigger Boot, Part II: '''After two days of continuous running, Patrick arrives in Bikini Bottom. He informs all of his previous friends (and Squidward) of the coming storm. No one understands his concern besides SpongeBob, whose only plan is to run. Patrick arrives at a dusty, empty, searat-infested rock that he once called home. "Just how I left it!" Patrick happily remarks before cowering in fear under the rock. He lie there for days, finally accepting that the robber in Starville was Dennis, and praying that no-one would find him. After a week of waiting, he hears an engine's purr outside. Mere seconds later, the rock is thrown up with immeasurable force. Standing before Patrick is a thin, musclebound, unshaven, but still very much cruel-looking Dennis. After explaining his survival, financial failure (because of being an assassin who couldn't manage to kill two unarmed idiots, miles away from civilization,) poverty, and oath of revenge. He begins chasing Patrick around the rock. After a few minutes of running, SpongeBob emerges from the pineapple's window. SpongeBob screams "PATRICK, I have an idea!" And lifts a piece of paper, a scissors, and a flashlight. After some cutting, SpongeBob shines the light through the paper, and into the sky. Patrick and Dennis look up to see a large "M" in the sky. Almost immediately, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy appear. Then Patrick blacked out. '''83. Bigger Boot Finale:' Patrick wakes up in a hospital bed, with information that after a long battle, Dennis rode off on his motorcycle, and right after that, Dennis hit Patrick. Patrick was told it was OK, and so he quickly ran out to confront Dennis. Will these be a walk in the park? Or has Dennis got a little surprise behind his sleeves? 84. Starville Vanilla: '''Patrick is walking in Starville's Mall, when he sees the ice-cream shop. Everybody is in there, and Patrick asks why. They reply that Starville now has Villa Vanilla. Patrick tries it, and he loves it so much he waits it all with the other starfish. But the supplies run out, so Patrick must find more Vanilla. '''85. Starville Movers: '''More and more Bikini Bottomies move to Starville. More and more movers must be forcefully hired. One of the movers is Patrick! '''86-88. Trapped:''' All the citizens of Starville are trapped inside the city! Can Patrick solve the problem? '''89. SpongeBob Visits: '''SpongeBob visits Starville, but he doesn't want to leave when it's time! Can Patrick convince him to leave.... and does he want to convince him to leave? '''90. The Big Boom: '''An explosion goes off in Starville. Patrick must help the citizens recover! 91. The IceStorm: Patrick Star gets notified that a big storm is headed for Starville but he promised to mine out some rarer copper for Squilliam. The storm will bring a lot of snow, lightning, ice, and other blizzard conditions. 92. What's Going On?: Patrick is thrust into conflict after agreeing to Alastair & Strangler's plan to decrease the non starfish population. 93. When The Squid's Come Knocking : Patrick & a visiting SpongeBob try to stop Squidward & Squilliam from continuing their pathetic & immature ding dong ditch game. 94. Patrick Star, You're Fired! : Patrick is arrested after assaulting Jay when threatened with job termination after taking an "unauthorized break." 95. Prison Breakout : Patrick & many prison inmates engage in a prison breakout. After they succeed, Patrick realizes that several dangerous inmates are now out and are gonna cause havoc. He works with a SWAT Team led by Alastair to round them back into Prison. 96. It's Time to Rumble! : The Strangler pays a team of wrestlers to go "real WWE" on Patrick & Alastair. SpongeBob & Old Man Jenkins overhear. 97. Squidward's Army : Squidward rounds up an army of Starville's finest clarinetists as well as all of the octopi from Tentacle Acres to confront the two robbers who are holding their precious clarinets & James ClarinetStar hostage. Patrick meanwhile is given a deal by one of the robbers to try and help their cause. 98. Patward TentacleStar : Squidward & Patrick go to see Alastair's robot for diffusion after they were morphed into one mixed body. 99. Patrick's Booty Call : MarySue, Jay, Uno, James & Squilliam try to stop Patrick from his illegal dealings inside a strip joint. 100. The Good Ol' Days of 08 to 15 : To celebrate the 100th episode of "The Life of Living Patrick," James Clarinetstar, who is hosting the 100th episode special plays back all the episodes of TLOLP that got us to this point; from "Goodbye Bikini Bottom, Hello Starville" in 2008 to "Patrick's Booty Call" in 2015. Episodes 1-99 are shown in this 3 1/2 hour special with ClarinetStar making his beneficial commentary every 15 episodes played. At the end of this event, the whole cast of TLOLP appears and makes some beneficial comments of their own and are looking forward to their new adventures for Episodes 101+! 101. Sombrero Squad : Patrick offends some new residents with inadvertent racist stereotypes after thinking they came of Mexican origin. They file a lawsuit against him. 102. The Negative's Of Being Positively Famous : Squilliam reluctantly calls for Patrick & Squidward to help him mine out some rare diamonds after his entire miner team quit on him due to not being treated properly. 103. I Call It, The DisasterLoaf! : After Squidward & Jay taunt at & make Alastair cry by calling his meatloaf "a Chum Bucket dumpster," Patrick & MarySue begin giving him cooking lessons before the annual town feast occurs. 104. Prank Star : Squidward conjures up sinister pranks against his friends and The Strangler which leads to major consequences. 105. Conquered It (season 5 finale) ~ The Strangler invites Patrick to a "last supper" to "congratulate" him following the conquer of his latest evil plan. Patrick's friends catch on quickly that the Strangler's real plans involve attempted murder. '''Season 6 On December 28, 2014, The Life of Living Patrick! got renewed for a sixth season that began production on August 23, 2015. The season aired 25 episodes and was going to go until April 2016. However, production on Season 7 was pushed back to 2017 (and eventually 2018) allowing for two more episodes to air and wrap up the season on February 13, 2017. 106. Squidifying ~ To compete with Squilliam Group.Ltd. Squidward creates a new smartphone app that allows teenagers to enhance their selfies with squid noses. However, thanks to Patrick & his lack of technological knowledge, this plan becomes an utter failure. 107. Star To Star ~ The Strangler tries to overfeed Patrick into a heart attack during the Starville Kielbasa Challenge, much to the concern of Jay & Uno. 108. Strange Deal With A Cop ~ Patrick is kidnapped by a fake cop, hired by Plankton, to sway him enough into trusting him so he can be captured for the Chum Bucket's newest frycook job. Patrick's remaining friends still in Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob, Mr.Krabs, Sandy & Gary) come to his rescue. 109 : Patrick's Idea A.K.A Jay's Idea ~ Patrick along with Squidward,Uno,Alastair,and MarySue try to put an end to an illegal child labor activity, started by Jay, to increase the production of Patrick's newest & profitable drink invention called Pink Starfish Soda. 110 : Krusty Burgers ~ Mr.Krabs shuts down The Krusty Krab & moves out of Bikini Bottom and into Starville, with Pearl, after realizing they have a bigger market. There, he opens a new restaurant called The Krusty Burgers. SpongeBob, with Gary, also move to Starville and he gets a job there finally reestablishing a close friendship with Patrick. 111 : Squidward Blues ~ After he catches a severe cold, Squilliam must be Squidward's nurse much to both of their dismay and the fact that Patrick & SpongeBob are too busy in a football competition. 112 : Old Man Athletics ~ Old Man Jenkins competes against Strangler and Squilliam in the 64th annual Starville racing derby. 113 : Krab On The Doorpost ~ Mr.Krabs tries to overcome writer's block so he can fill out an application letter to SpongeBob & Patrick, in hopes of joining their Pink Starfish Soda profit team. 114 : The Terrible Onesome ~ Squidward gets nervous after he is appointed the host of the Clarinet Awards, following James' major injury with a ladder. Things get even more complicated when Squilliam sets up a sabotage plan, out of jealousy. Patrick unknowingly plays second fiddle to Squilliam. 115 : The Two Stooges ~ Patrick and SpongeBob accidentally get locked out of the community due to the stupidity of Ty Cobbstar and are forced to survive outside in the chilly wind. 116 : You Don't Say? ~ Patrick, SpongeBob, Squidward, James, Squilliam and T.J compete in Alastair's Starville Jeopardy Show. 117. Tropical Storm Patrick ~ A Tropical Storm Warning is issued for the areas of Starville, Fishtown, Squidville, Spongeopolis, Krabland, Protozoanville and Bikini Bottom. Patrick is double dog-dared by Squidward to live through the storm and take risks. 118. Race For Riches ~ Patrick, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Alastair, Strangler, Squilliam and Old Man Jenkins compete in a race to win a prize of their own preference. 119. Thank You SpongeBob!(THANKSGIVING SPECIAL) ~ Patrick & SpongeBob become Squidward's hunting partners so they can get a turkey first and to eat for Thanksgiving, before Squilliam can kill one, to use as a decorative. 120 - The Krabs Effect = Eugene Krabs wants to use some gifts from the giftshop to enhance The Krusty Burgers restaurant. He must get permission from MarySue and Jay but they are out of town for one week and Patrick is in charge. 121 - Starville Monthly = Patrick seeks Uno's help to try and impress a scouting agent to get a shoutout on Starville Monthly's front cover. Squilliam does the same so he can advertise Squilliam Group.ltd. 122 - The Lame Farm = Patrick is given the chance by an older farmer lady named Martha, to leave Jay's giftshop and work at her lame dairy farm. 123 - Eight Sides = Alastair is arrested by the FBI after authorizing Starville's illegal copyright infringement of Six Flags Amusement Park named Eight Sides. Patrick tries to bust him out with a former inmate, who was released for good behavior. The Strangler meanwhile becomes the mayor and turns the town into his evil empire. 124 - No More = Patrick, a now free Alastair, Squidward, MarySue & Squilliam work together with other notable Starville residents to get The Strangler out of power, and more importantly out of Starville, for the greater good. - NOTE : After being vice-mayor for 122 episodes and mayor for only 2 episodes, The Strangler is finally fired by Alastair and banned from Starville. This definitely will not be the last of him. 125 - The Next Accomplishment = Squilliam is appointed as the new vice mayor of Starville succeeding The Strangler. Squilliam wants to try all he can to get a raise and a promotion by Alastair. Squidward does not approve. NOTE : Despite being a Patrick Star centered series, Episode 125 marks the first episode Patrick does not officially appear in. 126 - Mining Out Memories = Squilliam, Patrick & SpongeBob attempt to keep the copper mine open, per Squilliam's pure sentimental memories, since it is now all mined out. Their efforts fail, the mine is shut down and Squilliam becomes depressed. 127 - Rivals = Vice Mayor Squilliam helps Patrick, SpongeBob & Mr.Krabs try to get more customers back after Carl the Manager, Starville's newest Bikini Bottom transfer, opens a joint called "Carl's Cafe" just next door. NOTE: Despite getting more customers to the Krusty Burgers, Carl's Cafe remains open to the public. 128 - Hundreds Of Clowns = Alastair, Squilliam and Patrick Star give Dougie Williams, a 57 year old clown, permission to bring his flock of clowns into Starville for a month of mighty fun and jokes. The pranks go out of control and after they are asked to leave, the clowns declare war on Starville. 129 - Clownville = Starville has been taken over by Dougie and his clown cartel. In order to find a way to stop the clowns from ruining their lives, Squidward and Squilliam have to team up to show them who's boss. Patrick also finds his Spy Buddies equipment. 130/131 - The Starville Army (TWO PART EPISODES) = In order to save Squidward and Squilliam, who have been taken hostage by the clowns, Patrick needs to challenge his idiocy and inspire the whole town to rise up and fight for their freedom. SEASON 6 FINALES Season 7 The Life of Living Patrick! was renewed for a seventh season on Monday, February 13, 2017. The season was slated to premiere in the Summer of 2017, but was pushed back one year due to production issues. Despite that though, the first 8 episodes were completed during this time and all subsequently aired on Monday, May 21, 2018. Just like Season 6, this season will have 25 episodes bringing the episode count up to 157. 132 - A Starville Divided = Still not liking what Alastair did for the clowns, Starville residents are now divided and are leaving the community. Patrick has to work on his own to "sweet talk" them in coming back. 133 - Super Duper Pooper Burger = Jay goes into a self-esteem crisis after receiving mixed reviews on a burger he created to rival Mr.Krabs and The Krusty Burgers. Only Patrick can help out his boss. 134 - Starry Resources = Patrick, Jay, MarySue and Uno go looking for starry resources to try and get a bigger starfish population in Starville due to the non-starfishes making up 53% of the population. 135 - Who Let The Squids Out? = Patrick & interestingly enough, Squilliam, attempt to get Squidward back, after a travelling group of rogue cephalopods convinced him to move out of Starville. 136 - Patnik = Patrick is given an ultimatum by Starville's space astronaut, Lyle SpaceStar, to build him a new rocket ship so he can look for planets to expand starfish kind on. 137 - Once A Star, Always A Star = Starville once again falls into an identity crisis after the starfish begin to get frustrated at the big amounts of incoming Bikini Bottomites. Patrick tries to rediscover why he moved here in the first place. 138 - Reap What Was Sown = Patrick pays a long-awaited visit to Bikini Bottom on his own. He finally fighres out why they are all moving out of there. REASON: Bikini Bottom's tallest volcano is on the verge of eruption. This could come into play later. 139 - P.A.T.R.I.C.K = Alastair approves Jay's idea to build a robot Patrick to take over the real one's duties after neglection has been happening. 140 - Best Cashiers = Patrick, MarySue & Uno attempt to get rid of Robot Patrick after he begins to go haywire. Squidward is desperate for money & decides to take up SpongeBob's offer in becoming the Krusty Burgers Cashier. 141 - Old Man Star = Patrick needs to hide a plethora of old people that are staying at his house after accidentally agreeing to also host a "young & hip" party for Jack Beanstar & Ty Cobbstar. 142 - Grandmas Know All = Patrick is tasked by Alastair to visit his 97-year-old grandmother, who is known to be a huge grouch. Patrick however discovers the sad reason, Alzheimers. 143 - Martha Returns = Martha, the older farm lady, returns to try and get Patrick to work at her farm again. She goes through all and any diabolical plans to remove Jay, MarySue & Uno in the process. 144 - Schnozward = Squidward becomes a social outcast amongst the other starvillians, after he catches a very uncommon cold & becomes fatally contagious. 145 - Patrick The Moron = Squidward tries to convince Mayor Alastair to throw Patrick out of Starville, after his recent idiotic antics he has been doing with SpongeBob. 146 - Power Outage = Patrick makes it his life goal to keep everybody's power going when a huge hurricane hits Starville. 147 - Who Tickled Alastair? = Mermaid Man, visiting Starville, detects a dangerous villain who plots to assassinate Mayor Alastair, by using tickle powers as his calling card. SpongeBob & Patrick also unknowingly help this villain. 148 - Starvillica = Mayor Alastair approves Patrick's & Vice Mayor Squilliam's plan to turn Starville into a perfect utopian society. 149 - Big Business = Mr.Krabs & Jay take their greed to the next level by making the Krusty Burgers & the gift shop into "Big Business." 150 - 10 Years Later... Patrick bonks himself in the head very hard and falls over knocked out, He dreams of the world 10 years later being chaotic and terrible without him for 10 years Deleted Scene: Patrick, now in a different body in his dream says "What the hell?" This was first said when he was in his dream 151 - ClarinetJames Goes Platinum 152 - Viva Las Patrick 153 - Septemboween 154 - Jellyfish Jamboree 155 - Robot Meets A Robot 156 - TBA 157 - TBA Season 8 The Life of Living Patrick! was renewed for an eighth season on Friday, June 8, 2018. The season is slated to premiere in April 2019 and will have 25 episodes bringing the episode count up to 182. 158 - TBA 159 - TBA 160 - 161 162 163 164 165 166 167 168 169 170 171 172 173 174 175 176 177 178 179 180 181 182 Workers If you want a job, put down your name and desired position (can be anything) here. LKAD: Creator, Director, Head Writer, Executive Producer (Season 1-present). Logankart2000: '''Writer, '''Islam 4856: Writer, Idea Maker Blue P.:Animator season 5 episode idea's star3000 SuperFanon'D!: Season 5 to present Writer. Koopsers Joopsers: Director, Writer (Season 2-present) See also List of episodes in Patrick's New Life, a list of episodes (by season). Intended to navigate easier through the pages and may be the only page used to write episodes if this original page gets too long. Category:Spin-offs Category:Lists Category:List of episodes Category:Fan-made seasons Category:2012 Category:LKAD Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Episode lists